


Captured hearts

by GenesisPhoenixDragon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Captain Cold is a bad villain, Dark Iris (for a reason), David Singh finds out Barry Allen is the Flash, Eddie Thawne Lives, Gay Barry Allen, Heart-to-Heart, Joe West Being an Asshole, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon
Summary: David and Barry were kidnapped. Iris and Joe are acting very weird. Tensions are high and feelings are revealed.
Relationships: Barry Allen/David Singh
Comments: 17
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

David groaned as he awakened.  
“Captain wake up!” He bolts up only to find he is chained to a chair. Across from him Barry was suspended from the ceiling. His feet forced onto the toes.  
“Allen, what the hell happened, where are we?”  
“Kidnapped. Not sure who yet.”  
“Oh good your both awake.”  
A woman strolls in. Her hair dyes neon green and cropped short. Her eyes dark brown, almost black. Her skin slightly tan. Like she regularly sun bathes. A smirk playing on purple painted lips.  
Who are you and what do you want?”  
“The flashes Identity of coarse.”  
“Let me guess so you can kill him?”  
“No of coarse not. With his power? No we want to use him to create an army.”  
“why would you think his powers are transferable?”  
“Oh most likely they aren't, no we are doing it the old fashioned way. We are going to breed him.”  
Both Barry and David shared a disgusted look.  
“So rape him....a lot.”  
“Oh please a warm blooded male, with all those women. He’ll love it.”  
Barry twitched in irritation.  
“Your making assumptions I see. What if he is Gay, or not interested in fucking random woman.”  
The woman pouts at that.  
“That's what this one is for" motioning to David.  
Barry blinked in confusion.  
“Huh?”  
“I’m sure he will do whatever we say to keep this one safe.”  
“So you think I know who he is, and that Captain Singh is...what? A favorite of the Flash?”  
“If he is gay or Bi I believe He has a thing for your Boss here. Either that or he views him as a type of family.”  
Barry’s eyes narrowed and hardened.  
“Well you got it wrong. I don’t know who he is or where to find him and even if I did, i’d never tell you or your cronies”.  
“See I believe you know exactly who he is. But you want to play hero?” She pauses and pulls a tray like medical table over.  
“Lets see how long you last. Shame really you have such attractive looks too.”  
Barry glanced at the tools but didn’t say a word.  
“Allen...”  
“I’ll be fine Captain.”  
The woman uses a scalpel and cuts off his shirt exposing the sensitive skin underneath.  
“Oh sexy, you must work out.”  
“Regularly my personal trainer is rather...strict.”  
“Oh? He toned too?”  
“He is really built, strong. Smart.”  
“Hm, he has done you good.” She runs a hand down his torso and he fought to keep the disgusted off his face.  
“Get on with it already, or is your torture plan to bore me to death.”  
“Cocky for one who can’t fight back.”  
She cuts shallowly into his skin. Drawing blood that started slowly spilling down from the cut.  
Barry sets his teeth but makes no noise. She continues making cuts.  
More messily and rough and less methodical as she gets annoyed at him not making a sound.  
“You have a higher pain tolerance then I thought. Lets see how you do with some burning.”  
She grabs a blow torch and heats up an iron rebar till it was glowing red. She sets it against his skin making him growl and grunt in pain. But still he does not scream. Refusing to give the crazy chick the satisfaction. This goes on for an hour before she huffs.  
“I’ll let you rest for the day, can't have you passing out, or dying till I get my information.” She strolls off.  
Barry watches the woman till she leaves.  
“Ok keep and eye on the door Captain. I need to signal for help. Also remind me to learn to pick locks at a later date yeah.”  
“Allen your insane, how are you even still awake.”  
“Very high pain tolerance.” He pulls up and uses his teeth to open his watch.  
“Gideon.”  
“Mr. Allen. Your vitals spiked are you ok?”  
“I and Captain Singh of the CCPD have been kidnapped, Send a signal to the S.T.A.R labs. We need people here as soon as possible.”  
“As you wish Mr. Allen. What are your restraints.”  
“Chains and black market meta cuffs.”  
“Understood, how badly injured are you?”  
“Burns mostly. Thankfully.”  
“Signal sent. Mr. Ramon as activated the emergency recovery protocol”.  
“Thank you Gideon. Vibe or Cold?”  
“Both given your restraints.”  
“Understood”.  
He closes his watch and drops down tiredly.  
“Explain.”  
“With how often we get kidnapped we have protocols in place.”  
“And who is Gideon?”  
“An advance programmed learning and thinking AI. Taking a year of constant programming.”  
“Really? Who built it?”  
Barry smirked “Me.”  
He blinked Owlishly in stunned disbelief.  
“Its only first model, I plan on upgrading her as time goes on and technology advances.”  
“There is more to you then I thought.”  
“Eh most underestimate me by sight. Lets just say there has been two major turning points. In my life. Major cross roads. That changed who I am.”  
“Really? what?”  
“First when I woke up from the coma after being hit by lightening. How I handled reentering into the world and all the changes in this world. The second was the black hole in the sky. I’ll explain that one later. Went we aren’t held captive by kidnapping want to be Flash rapists”.  
David chuckled at that.  
“I do wonder why they think having me would force his compliance. Or why they think he is in love with me.”  
“It would. There is not doubt there. They most likely believe the Familial bond part more so then the love part. Everyone seems to think the flash is straight.”  
“Isn’t he though?”  
Barry chuckled “You can ask him yourself, if you ever speak to him.”  
Half hour later a large breach opens in the room and out steps Vibe and Cold.  
“Jeez kid they did a number on you.”  
“Yeah if you please get me the hell down and pick the lock to Captain’s restraints.”  
“yeah yeah, Kid, but now we are even.”  
“Got it.”  
“Even?”  
“He saved me and my sisters life.”  
“In turn he saves us.”  
He blasts the chains with his cold gun and Barry uses his weight to break the them landing cleanly on his feet.  
“Vibe.. meta cuffs before I bleed out”.  
He gives a sharp nod and quickly frees Barry from the cuffs before handing him a calorie bar.  
Once David was free the door opened and the woman walks in in shock.  
“What the hell.” Barry smirks.  
“Sorry We over stayed our welcome. We will be going now. Vibe if you please.  
He opens a breach as Cold keeps the gun aimed at the woman. Finally clear and Back at the lab everyone relaxed.  
“Keep an eyes out for those ones. They’ll keep trying.”  
“Cot now mister.”  
Barry rolls his eyes and lays on the medical bed David watching worried.  
“I’m fine Captain.”  
Cold had left while David was focused on Barry.  
“Allen you were tortured and burned.”  
“At least it wasn’t freezing. So small mercies.”  
“If we stayed I wouldn’t doubt she would have went there eventually.”  
“You’ll be fine Barry.”  
“No one informed Joe or Iris correct”.  
“Yes and you weren’t gone long enough for them to notice. But really you have to forgive them eventually.”  
Barry raised an eyebrow “Not likely.”  
“I’m so lost.”  
“Don’t worry about it...but since your here. Can you make sure me and Joe never share any cases. Also please keep Iris out of my damn lab. Seriously it seems like anyone can walk in there.”  
“Ok I can do that.” Barry stands and slips on a sweat shirt.  
“Great time to head home.”  
Both him and David leave the labs.  
The next day Barry was in his lab early for once when David walks in and sits next to his desk.  
He raises an eyebrow at his Captain in confusion but says nothing, just goes through the cases he need to process. Handing them directly to David as they were finished. Officers going to the lab for the there case files were understandably confused.  
Joe go to enter and David stands blocking him.  
“You have no cases being processed by Allen, Leave.”  
“He is my son.”  
“He is working and doesn’t want you here.”  
“Bull Barry would never turn me away.”  
“Leave Detective West.” Barry stated Coldly not looking up from the report he was filling out.  
He stomps off in a huff.  
“So what did happen.”  
“They accused me of quite a bit of uncalled for things when they learned some information about me.”  
“Well that's...vague.”  
“They found out I was actually Gay, using my supposed love for Iris as a cover. They accused me of having an affair with Eddie and that I was at fault for his dumping Iris and moving.”  
“What the hell!”  
“Yeah I was furious for several reasons.”  
“No kidding You’d never help someone cheat.”  
“No I wouldn’t and Eddie would never cheat on Iris, he loved her. Sure I know why he left, but He made me swear not to tell Iris or Joe”.  
“That bad?”  
“Bad enough. He doesn’t want to hear excuses and lies so he just left her and moved, with out telling her way. It’s easier for her to blame me as I was last one he spoke to before he did it. I also helped him move. Refusing to give her and Joe his new address.”  
“Joe's a detective though if he really wanted..”  
Barry looked away guiltily and David realized why.  
“You buried the information.”  
“Under thousands of fake leads, fire walls and encryptions.”  
“Which further makes things seem against you.”  
He nods tiredly.  
“Can I know?”  
“I suppose...Eddie never said you couldn’t know. Even figured you might come to me if you ran into one of the Encryptions or false leads. He had found Iris’s journal. In it she spoke about how She knew I was in love with her, And that me and Eddie would do anything for her. She was hatching a plan to...well. Be with both of us and thought we would...um do whatever she wanted to make her happy.”  
David cringed “So she modified her idea after he left to make it that you were having an affair with him behind her back because she didn’t get what she wanted?”  
“Pretty much and Joe... Well he always wanted me and Iris to be together. So when he learned I was well Gay. He chose to believe Iris. Though even now he and Iris are trying to get me to be with her.”  
“Huh how?”  
“Saying that was the only way I’d be forgiven for my betrayal. That she was the only one I’m allowed to be with. If they find out I slept with a guy or even flirt with a guy they threaten him to stay away from me, saying I’m taken and that I was just going through a phase.”  
David looked angry at that.  
“Jeez and I thought me and Robs break up was crazy. What is with all the surprise crazy issues.”  
“You guys split? Also how was it crazy.”  
“He randomly came home and said we were’t right for each other anymore, that he fell in love with someone else. He was so out of the blue. Happened a few months ago.”  
“Huh weird.”  
Another officer walks in and Barry hands him a case.  
“Lunch?”  
“Sure”.  
They head out and eat lunch at the cafe down the street.  
This pattern continued for a full two weeks, At work they never left each others side. Both very protective of each other. Seemingly guarding each other. Iris and Joe have attempted several times to get near Barry only to be sent away by David.  
They were walking back from lunch, when the people that kidnapped them made another attempt. Barry fighting them off at David’s side. They weren’t meta’s nor particularly trained so it wasn’t really hard. They were arrested for kidnapping and attempted kidnapping.  
Having heard the re accounts of the crimes and shown pictures of the damage done to Barry right after it happened. Thanks to Gideon’s zoom in advance color security cameras. The Officers seemed to understand the two’s sudden protective natures towards each other.  
“This isn’t over! There is more of us, We will get you both, and the flash. You will tell us who he is! We will keep coming!” Barry and David glanced at each other.  
They just shook there heads and went up to the lab. Joe though seemed Irritated and followed.  
“Why wasn’t I informed you two were kidnapped?”  
“Not your business Joe. You and Iris aren’t part of the S.T.A.R labs team. Nor are you allies any more. Neither of you are trust worthy. We also don’t live together anymore so what happens to me is not your business.”  
“You and Iris are getting married so that makes it my business.”  
“No we aren’t and you can’t force it. I will never marry Iris.”  
“You love her and She loves you.”  
“No I don’t and she doesn’t love anyone but herself. I am Gay Joe. As in i'm sexually and romantically attracted to men. Iris is a woman plus she has a terrible personality.”  
“You are not allow to be with anyone but her!”  
“And you are going to stop me how?”  
“If I have to Ill use meta restraints. I’ll lock you up until you learn to accept it. Its for your own good and the least you can do after betraying Iris like you did. I hope you don’t make me.”  
David looked both confused and pissed.  
Barry was nearly vibrating with rage.  
“That so...You just said that in front of the Captain of CCPD. If you try you’ll be arrested for false imprisonment and Kidnapping.”  
“Yet you can’t arrest me without exposing yourself as a meta.”  
That was enough for David, he gets up in Joe’s face.  
“Yes he can”.  
“No because i’ll expose him. He deserves it for betraying Iris by sleeping with Eddie!”.  
“Barry and I never slept together. For one I’m straight. Two Barry is in love with a guy already.” A voice stated and everyone looked toward Eddie in shock.  
“Oh then why the hell you leave!”  
Eddie held out Iris’s journal and Joe read it with wide eyes.  
“You could have just done what she wanted” He stated dryly.  
Eddie, David and Barry just stared in complete disbelief.  
“I’m starting to think he was affected by a meta or something” Barry whispered to David who nodded slowly.  
Barry uses a hidden amount of his speed to throw a tranquilizer dart he kept on him now in case of kidnap attempts. Joe drops to the ground with a thud and Barry dials Cisco.  
“Cisco we need a breach and for you guys to lock Joe in the pipeline, I think he has been affected by a meta.”  
“ Why do you think that?”  
Barry relayed everything that has been happening.  
“Holy hell that doesn’t sound like Joe at all. Sounds like Iris though. I’m on it.”  
A breach opens and Caitlin and Cisco drag Joe through before it closed.  
“So what are you doing here Eddie. Iris could show up at any time.”  
“I heard you and Captain were being targeted and I was keeping an eye on the goings on and heard Joe and Iris blaming you for my leaving. Thought Id clear stuff up.”  
Like clock work Iris walks in.  
“Where is dad...Eddie bout time you came back to me.”  
“I’m not back to you. I’m only here to clear shit up. Me and Barry have never, and will never sleep together. I’m straight and nothing would change that. Barry is in love with a guy that defiantly not me.”  
“Bull shit, why else would you leave me and why would he help you.”  
“Because of this.”  
He shows her her journal.  
“So that's where it disappeared to. Well now that you two know we three can be together. Then next time you to sleep together I’ll be involved to.”  
“I will never sleep with you or Eddie. Let alone together!”  
“I agree never going to happen nor will I ever be with you again.”  
“Don’t be like that, you love me and want me so what if you have to share.”  
Barry twitched “I don’t love you Iris. I’m fucking Gay!”  
“Oh Barry Just because no girl but me would every want a life with you doesn’t mean your gay. Just accept that you belong with me. Just like Eddie does.”  
“Did you and Joe take crazy pills? Did a meta fuck with your brain? I am Gay and In love with someone else! Eddie dumped you because your little fantasy plan. Get over it.”  
“Eddie will learn to accept it and Barry if you don’t go along with it, I’ll have to remove the one your in love with from the picture.”  
Barry both Eddie and David stepped away from Barry who look furious.  
“Why is it, everyone is threatening the man I love, get some knew material first kidnappers now my so called family! Every sense Reverse flash...was killed....The powder....Shit. Barry sped forward and knocked out Iris.”  
“Eddie they were affected by something. Reverse flash remember. Before he was killed hit Joe and Iris with the powder. They showed no affect at the time. So we thought they were fine.”  
“Shit that explains a lot. He hated you, wanted you to suffer”.  
“He also hated you but couldn’t have you die given your his ancestor so..”  
“Explain!”  
“In a bit Captain! Hang on”.  
Barry sped Iris into the pipeline as well. before Speeding David and Eddie to the Labs one after another.  
“So your the flash, how Ironic for the kidnappers.”  
“Right! Caitlin we need to scan their brains for irregularities, We think the powder Reverse flash hit them with actually did affect them.”  
“It’s been a year Barry. Why do you think so now?”  
Eddie hands her the journal which she and Cisco read and give a horrified gasp.  
“On top of that Joe said we should do what she wants, even threaten to lock me up and put meta cuffs on me if I don’t, Iris threatened to remove the person Im in love with from the picture. That not them, there nothing like that, we all know that. They have never been the time to threaten family or there families loved ones. Sure Iris is a bit on the selfish side but never to that level.”  
“We will run every test we can, we will try to reverse it if we can.”  
“....Wait you said the kidnappers and Iris threatened the one your in love with....but that would...”  
“Oh um look at the time, Bye!”  
Barry sped off making everyone but the stunned Captain laugh.  
David rose an eyebrow at the situation.  
“Does he really expect me not to talk to him about that?”  
“I think he plans on you showing up at his home. He is probably waiting. He would just rather have the conversation without witnesses.”  
“Why?”  
“Given he normal thought processes and self esteem, He expects yelling, cursing and rejection.” Cisco stated.  
“Possibly even disgust. He really as bad self-esteem. He refuses to believe he is attractive. Mostly because only his enemies flirt with him.”  
“Now I need to go to him, and prove a point.”  
“I can breach you there.”  
“Sure that works.”  
Cisco opens a breach into Barry’s apartment and David walks through, seeing a stunned Barry waiting there. The breach closes and Barry raises an eyebrow.  
“Really, didn’t expect that.”  
“What did you expect.”  
“You to let it go or confront me in a week or so honestly.”  
“Really? No. We are talking about this now.”  
Barry rolls his eyes to the ceiling as if asking why him.  
“Nothing to talk about, already know”.  
“Oh that so? Then tell me what you belief my reaction is to finding out that your in love with me.”  
“That you don’t feel the same, That your not attracted to me. Probably some placating bull shit, to try and let me down easy.”  
“Take it that happened to you before.”  
“No,well not from someone I actually had feeling for. Only people who thought I had feeling for them. But then before you I never fell for anyone. Though i've also been beat to hell a few times by straight guys who thought I had feelings for them. So you know toss up. Your not a volatile person and eh most of the time kind and understanding. Unless your pissed. So I assume you’d do the let down easy one and not the physically harming me.”  
David rose an eyebrow at him.  
“Now can I tell you my actual thoughts are?”  
Barry waves for him to continue.  
“First several questions popped into my head.”  
“Ok then ask them”.  
“When?”  
“Sense before the lightening.”  
“Why haven’t you bothered to tell me?”  
Barry truly wanted to laugh at that.  
“Why the hell do you think. For one your my god damn boss. I see you at work everyday. Rejection is easier to handle when you are not forced to see the man every fucking day. On top of that you were taken, I don’t ever try for someone who’s taken.”  
“How you fall for me, We only see each other briefly at work, well before the kidnapping.”  
Barry turned red and looked away awkwardly.  
“You know whats handy about being the nerdy CSI?” David gave him a confused look.  
“You become practically invisible. No one pays attention. Making noticing the small details easier. Like how you absolutely hate the salads and sandwiches that Rob would push on you, but you ate them anyway because he made him happy. How when one of the officers were down or having a bad day you would easy there work load and have one of the others go out and pick up a coffee or something for them. How you listen to music with head phones while reading reports. the band you listen to most is AC/DC. That you move to the rhythm even in your seat, though I don’t think you actually realize your doing it. You love burgers and will have one on the days Rob forgot to pack a salad. When your angry, A fresh cinnamon sugar muffin helps cheer you up. When your sad, your like me in the sense that you watch musicals. Even at work, mostly when you have to deal with a particularly rough case. Your protective of your employees to the point you to take a shot for them regardless of the risk to yourself. I know you were the one to find me after I was struck by the lightening. That you tried to resuscitated me. Fun fact by the way my heart never stopped. It was just moving to fast to be felt. Even now it beats faster then normal. I know You visited me several time before I was moved to S.T.A.R Labs. Probably seen me by your medical standards die more times then you should have ever had to see. I know Eddie use to annoy you to know end. When we were kidnapped and I was being tortured you tried to break your restraints bruising your wrists which you tried to hide. The day I yelled at you. It hurt your feelings though you hid it well. Before you ask, I had been hit by rainbow raider. Then when you add the fact I tent to bottle up my anger. It went from anger like everyone else to white hot rage at everything that ever pissed me off. Otherwise I never would have snapped at you. I notice a lot David. So Yes I fell for you. I fell for the details, the parts of your real personality that showed through even when you try to hide them. Doesn’t hurt that your sexy as hell either.”  
David was staring in shock before smirking.  
Barry turned red but his eyes narrow “I also know that smirk means your planning something.”  
This just made him laugh as he started coming toward Barry, who was Backing up step for step until his back hit the wall.  
“Well listen closely Barry see if i’m wrong. Your favorite thing to eat is pizza with everything. You use to get a blonde roast coffee with sugar and cream. Then for the past year you prefer a Flash with three extra shots of caffeine. when you try to hide that your angry you flex your right hand twice. You actually prefer a lemon filled doughnuts to cheer you up. You hum and sometimes sing when you work. You tend to think one thing but say another out of respect but if pushed your more confident and sarcastic side comes out. When someone makes a pervert comment or question you turn red and blush and babble but the moment they turn away it goes away and you roll your eyes meaning your not as innocent as people believe. Your hypoglycemic. You are very touch sensitive and because of this you try to avoid any skin contact other then your hands. Possibly to avoid an embarrassing reaction. That also tells me that the pain you endured when we were captured was worse then what you were willing to say. When your nervous you rub the back of your neck. You hate the cold bundling up extra in fall and winter. Your favorite holiday is Christmas. Even before I knew you were the flash, I knew you would do anything to protect an innocent even at the expense of yourself. Then this past while from spending more time with you at work I know your quick thinking, protective and very guarded. I knew you liked musicals because some of the songs you’d hum or sing where from musicals and you used perfect pitch and rhythm. Your not as invisible at you think. Also I fell for you as well. Now having said all that...May I kiss you?”  
They were really close. Barry against the wall and David barely a hairs breath away.  
“Y..yes”.  
Their lips connect in a soft searching kiss. Barry relaxing into the kiss, rests his hands on David’s waist.  
David pulls back and presses their foreheads together.  
After a moment the lips meet again this time more heated making Barry pull him flush against him. Feeling a like lick across his bottom lip asking for entrance which Barry happily grants. Deepening the kiss David rolls his hips into him making Barry whimper into the kiss.  
Breaking the kiss with a groan.  
“We sure head toward a bed.”  
“Eager David?”  
“Very, Now where is the bed room.  
“The door behind you and to the left.”  
With a smirk pulls Barry into positively filthy kiss as he lifts him up.  
Barry groans into the kiss as he wraps his legs around David’s hips. Not breaking the kiss until He was tossed on his own bed. David taking his tie off, His eye darkened will lust. Barry raises to his knees and slowly unbuttons David’s shirt laying kisses down on the newly revealed kiss. The shirt hits the floor and Barry unbuttons and un-zips David’s pants. Pushing them and his boxers down. Biting his lip at the sight of David’s nude form before giving his impressive length a slow stroke drawing a groan from the man. David gets to stripping Barry. Pushing him to lay back so he could remove his pants and boxers as well. Once bare David gazes over Barry hungrily. Making Barry shutter in anticipation. He lays over him and gives him another kiss, this one a perfect combination of heated and loving. He kiss down his neck drawing a moan from the speedster. Barry uses his speed to flip them before smirking playfully. Sliding down the older mans body till he came to his hard throbbing cock. First licking it from base to tip before swirling his tongue around the head. Making David’s head fall back in pleasure. The moment Barry took his length into his mouth David’s fingers threaded into his hair in a light grip. He takes as much as he could wrapping his hand around what he couldn’t and started a smooth rhythm. David was just trying not to buck up into Barry’s mouth and accidentally make him choke.  
“F..fuck Barry so good, just like that” He moans out and feels him shutter.  
Smirking a bit at the idea in his head, he decided to test it.  
“Good boy Barry, So good. Keep going.”  
Another shutter and low moan around his cock told him what he needed to know. Barry had a Praise kink.  
His grip tightened in Barry’s hair and he put a little pressure. Barry removed his hand and followed the motion of the pressure relaxing his throat and swallowing around David’s cock. Making him thrust up into his throat. Liking the slightly rougher treatment he moans around his cock again.  
“That's it, so good.” He starts slowly fucking into Barry’s throat.  
He pulls Barry off and up into a heated and dominating kiss before flipping them.  
“So Sexy,so amazing for me” David praises as he kisses down Barry’s body.  
“Lube love?”  
“Night stand”.  
He grabs it and coats his fingers before.  
He takes Barry’s length into his mouth before he starts slowly massaging his hole.  
Barry gives a needy moan that goes right to David’s cock, making it twitch.  
He pushes his finger in and starts the process of stretching him. Prepping him to take is cock.  
Once he got to three fingers he aims for his prostate. Making Barry vibrate in place. Both Startling and amusing David.  
“Hmm now that sexy.”  
“Oh god David please I need you in me.”  
The begging making David’s cock give another twitch.  
“Good boy, beg for me love.”  
“Please, David Please, I need it. I need you to fill me” Barry whimpers.  
David gives a please growl and pulls his fingers free, Smirking at the low whine from the speedster. Lubing up his cock and lining up with his needy entrance.  
“Look at me love, I want to see your eyes while I make love to you.”  
Barry opens his eyes meeting David’s.  
“Good love.” He start to slowly push into his young lover.  
Barry bits his bottom lip and gives a low moan at the feeling of being filled.  
Once he was fully seated he waited for Barry to adjust.  
Give him light kisses trying to stay still. Barry bucks against him forcing a low pleasured groan from David’s throat.  
Starting a slow easy pace.  
“So good Barry, you feel so good.”  
Barry moans and vibrates a moment in response drawing a very lewd moan from David.  
“Oh fuck Barry.”  
“S..sorry It’s hard to hold that back when you feel damn perfect in me.”  
Those words sounded so filthy yet so innocent that it made David groan.  
“Don’t hold it back love. Go ahead. All you need to do is take it.”  
He picks up the pace a bit. Angling enough to hit his prostate with every thrust.  
Barry shouts David’s name and starts vibrating again.  
Oh David was not going to last very long with that trick. He starts really pounding into him and reaches down and start stroking Barry in time with his thrusts.  
“Oh..god I’m...I'm going..”  
“That's it love Good, Cum for me.”  
Barry cums hard with a loud moan of his name. The sudden tightening of his walls around his cock and the vibrating did David in and he spills deep inside his lovers body.  
Barry finally stops vibrating and David stills inside him. Both panting from the mind blowing Orgasms.  
He gives Barry a gentle and sweet kiss on the lips.  
“I love you Barry.”  
“I love you too David”.  
He pulls out and lays next to Barry before pulling him tight against him.  
Barry smiles and snuggles into him, both falling into a dreamless sleep.  
The next morning Their awoken by a hard loud knock at the door.  
Barry groans in irritation wishing he could ignore it. Sadly it sounded again making Barry literally growl, which makes David chuckle.  
“Bartholomew Henry Allen. Open this door right now!” Oliver's voice snapped.  
“Fuck my life.”  
He gets up and puts on sweat pants. Before wrenching the front door open with a glare.  
“What are you even doing here and would it kill you to fucking call?”  
“I woke you up huh.”  
“No shit”.  
“Sorry.....”  
“Yeah you sort of pissed him off Mr. Queen Now I’d tell him why your here or I can’t promise your safety.”  
Oliver looked between them in shock.  
“Captain Singh? What are you doing at Barry’s?”  
“We were sleeping”.  
Oliver choked on air.  
“I’m here because I hear Joe and Iris were affecting by some sort of Powder and that you had be kidnapped and tortured and there are still some of the attackers left.”  
“Ah, so checking on me.”  
“Yes.”  
“And you chose to do this at.” Barry glances at the clock.  
“Five Am why?”  
“Um wasn’t really thinking about the time...”  
“remember what happened last time you woke me up Oliver.”  
He winced and stepped back.  
“Wait what happened.”  
“I hit him.”  
“He packs a punch”.  
“velocity is a game changer.”  
Oliver looked between David and Barry again.  
“He knows?”  
“No shit.”  
“I see...at least it’s not Cold your with.”  
Barry made an offended sound.  
“Give me some credit Ollie, I wouldn’t sleep with a criminal, Plus I only have feeling for one man and that's him”.  
He points at David who looked more then a little smug.  
“Captain of the CCPD or no, You hurt him your six foot under”. Oliver warned and David held his hands up.  
“I wont, I love him.”  
“Good, keep it that way. I’m going to go....help the team.”  
Barry snickers and nods.  
“Ok good, I’ll be going to the Lab and checking how the tests are going. Well In a bit.”  
Oliver leaves with a sigh.  
They both change and Barry speeds them to the Lab.  
“Oh good you two are here. We found what the Powder did. It boosted the negative parts of there personality to an extreme and lowered the good traits. In Iris’s case, her hidden feeling for Barry while with Eddie and her self centered traits that were boosted. He genuine wish for Barry to be happy and her logical thinking and respect for others that were lowered. In Joe’s case its is wish to see Barry and Iris together, and his trait of only ever siding with Iris over anyone else. The same traits as Iris was lowered in him. We reversed it but we wanted you here to make sure it worked. Barry good with David down to the Pipeline.  
First was Joe.  
“Joe.”  
“Oh thank god, Barry, I’m so sorry. I can believe I agreed with Iris. That was so wrong. I’m so Sorry.”  
David was watching for any faking, any hint of a lie. Thankfully there were none.  
“You were under the influence this past year of that powder that was on you. Thankfully they were able to reverse despite a whole year passing.”  
“How did it last so long?”  
“It was a change that would have been permanent without something to force it to reverse.” Caitlin stated from behind them.  
“Let him out, while David, Eddie and I test Iris.”  
They move on meeting Eddie just outside the door to the pipeline cell.  
“Ready?”  
“As i’ll ever be.”  
“Will you take her back if it’s reversed?”  
“No, I can’t just to much happened.”  
“I understand that.”  
The door opened revealing A teary eyed Iris.  
“Eddie...Barry I’m so Sorry. Oh god, I can’t believe I..That I did all that.”  
“It’s going to take me time to get over Iris. You not only accused me of doing something I would never do but you threatened the man I love. That's not something I can just over look.”  
“I understand Barry..Truly. Eddie I don’t expect you to be with me again just because I was drugged. I just wish you happiness. I wish you both happiness.”  
“Barry and David smile at each other.  
“I know i’m more then happy.”  
“Aw so you to sealed the deal huh” Eddie tease.  
Barry huffed and turned red. David laughed and pulled Barry into a lighthearted kiss that made Barry feel weak kneed. Iris squeals loudly.  
“You two are so cute together!”  
“Yep Iris is back.” Eddie stated in amusement making Barry and David laugh. They let her out.  
“David....”  
“Hmm”.  
“You know I can't be a CSI anymore right?”  
He sighs “What will you do?”  
Barry smiles “You are aware I’m rich right....”  
“Wait what?”  
“I own this building, Which Is reopening as a museum next week. I also have have all the patents that belonged to Harrison Wells, or well who we all thought was Harrison Wells. Transferred to me. So I get a lot of money every month. I don’t actually need to work.”  
“Why do you live in a small apartment?”  
“I don’t need a big apartment if its just me David. I don’t do the live in excess thing. However maybe I’ll get house one day who knows.”  
“So your fine with not being a CSI?”  
“I can do more good as the flash then I can in that lab.”  
“True.”  
I’ll be turning in a letter of resignation later, though I’ll visit regularly, after all My boyfriend works there” Barry teases.  
David chuckles and kisses him.  
“Well when did this happen?”  
Barry and David tense at the sound of Joe’s voice.  
“Eh...yesterday.”  
Joe glared at them for a moment before breaking into an amused smirk.  
“Take care of my boy Captain.”  
“Will do”.  
-Time skip one year-  
Barry walks into the precinct as David wanted to get lunch together. He was waiting for Barry in the middle of the precinct, shifting nervously as Barry walked up.  
“Ready to go?”  
“One second just need to do something really quick.”  
“Um ok.”  
“EVERYONE LISTEN UP!”  
Every one went silent and looked at them.  
“ One year ago today, I final started dating my soul mate. The man that took my breath away and drove me crazy. The man I love more then anything in the world. This past year despite all the hardships, has been the best year of my life. So its only fitting that today I ask the most important question of my life.”  
Barry’s eyes widen as he drops to one knee. Pulling out a sliver band with ruby accents.  
“Barry Allen. Will you marry me?”  
“YES! GOD YES”.  
David broke into a grin as he puts the ring on Barry’s finger and pulls him into a searing kiss. Everyone cheers and whistles. Joe was grinning at the couple happily.  
-End...Maybe?-


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back by request and cause i'm a sap and needed to add a wedding scene!

It has been a few months now since Barry and David got engaged. Filled with Preparations, work and Flash duties. Barry was getting worn down. He had just got done fighting another Meta gone dark side. Collapsing next to David on the couch.  
“Hard Day?”  
“Another meta gone bad. Cause of coarse their was.”  
“Your stressed”.  
“That's putting it mildly, but at least I get to come home to you so.”  
David chuckles “Come one follow me.”  
Barry groans but follows David to the bed room.  
“Shirt off lay on your stomach.”  
Once again he obeys and David sets to work massaging out the tension that has built up in Barry’s body. Making Barry groan in pleasure. After a while David could feel Barry was finally relaxed and pulls away. He flips and pulls David into a gentle loving kiss.  
“Thank you love”.  
“Of coarse here to help.”  
“How was your day?”  
“Dealing with Iris and her bossy attempts to take over the wedding planning you mean.”  
“I did say she was bossy.”  
“She seemed annoyed that I refused to follow some of her more outlandish suggestions.”  
“Do I even want to know?”  
“She though Purple roses would be good.”  
“Why.”  
“Says their more unique then using red or white.”  
Barry rolled her eyes.   
Well when she gets married she can have her purple roses. What did you pick?”  
David chuckles “Red obviously.”  
“We have the cake tasting tomorrow according to Cisco.”  
“Why did he choose to be our schedule?”  
“He is my best man obviously so in his words its the duty of the best man to make sure the super hero groom remembers appointments.”  
“Ah right I haven’t even though of best men.”  
“Yeah I have Cisco as best man, Oliver and Eddie as Groomsmen and Caitlin as a Groomswoman”.  
“I guess i’m not the most social person huh.”  
“And I am? Most of my side of the guest list are super heroes and side kicks.”  
David snickers at that.  
“All of mine are officers.”   
Barry shrugs “Guess we both are a bit anti social huh”.  
“Seems like it.”  
“Oh well not really a big deal. How about your Brother?”  
“Maybe close enough anyway.”  
“Think this city will stay standing long enough for the honeymoon?”  
“I already planed for that thank you very much. Now enough about the planning thats talk for tomorrow."  
David kissed Barry again which He deeps in response pulling David flush against him making the older male groan.  
The Next day after working at Star labs on the new inventions in progress that he was keeping secret from Cisco and the others. He arrives at the tasting where David was waiting.  
“Ready?”  
“Yep”.  
They are lead by the hired baker to the tasting room where twenty separate cakes where.  
“Didn’t think there was so many variations to chocolate” David mumbled making Barry chuckle.  
“Ok the first one is a milk chocolate with a white chocolate buttercream frosting.” The woman stated. Barry playfully feeds David A bit and David feeds him.  
“Not a fan of the white chocolate” David stated.  
The woman nods and eliminates the four with white chocolate.  
“This one is Milk chocolate with Dark Chocolate and Orange gnash.”  
“Not a fan of orange and chocolate.”  
David nods in agreement with the assessment.  
“Is one is a triple chocolate Fudge with milk chocolate butter cream.”  
“Closer but seems like something is missing.”  
“Try this one is the same but the cake layers are separated bay a milk chocolate and Raspberry fudge”.  
Barry and David look at each other and nod.  
“This one is perfect.”  
“Great choice!”   
They make all the preparations and leave just as Barry’s Cell rang.  
“What Cisco?”  
“Meta bank robbery in progress!”  
Barry sighs “on my way”.  
“See you at the bank David” Barry says with a smirk making the older male roll his eyes as Barry speeds off.  
After he returns he see a fuming Iris and an Irritated David.  
“What happened?”  
“You changed the Bakery and tasting date without telling me!”  
“It does not concern you Iris.”  
“What i’m the wedding Planner.”  
“No Iris your not, Me and David are just fine planning our wedding. If we left it up to you it would only be full of what you want.”  
“What I’d make it perfect.”  
“Yeah perfect for you. But news flash Iris”.  
Cisco snorts at the hidden pun.  
“This is not your wedding. You think I wouldn’t notice? The cathedral church, Purple roses, the De Rose bakery. They were all choices you made for your wedding back when you and Eddie were engaged.”  
Iris frowns “I know best Barry your to busy and you don’t understand what to do to make a wedding perfect.”  
“Iris let me make this perfectly fucking clear. This is David and I’s wedding, not yours you don’t get to make the choices for it David and I will make the choices together. Because this isn’t about you.”  
“Will I’m your maid of honor its my job to make sure you don’t fuck everything up.”  
“Actually your not. Cisco is my best man. Eddie and Ollie are my groomsmen and Caitlin is my groomswoman that is all you aren’t in the wedding party.”  
“WHAT BY I”M YOUR SISTER!”  
“And you lost that right by being a bossy overly controlling selfish bitch. Now stop upsetting my fiancé and leave”.  
She storms out angrily.  
“Jeez I thought we fix the powder issue.”  
“We did I think that's just her” Cisco mutter.  
“How unfortunate. Are you ok David.”  
“Yes yes she just stormed in here throwing a tantrum because she learned we didn’t go with the perfect Orange vanilla cake she originally ordered for us.”  
“Thank god I already told the Baker, caterer and all the other workers that if a woman calls to try and change order or cancel anything for our wedding to ignore because she doesn’t have any say.”  
“Speaking of you two best hurry up you have final tux fittings in an hour”.  
“Right right we are leaving”.  
Another week past and David and Barry find themselves kidnaped yet again.  
Barry sighs in irritation.  
“Ah welcome back pet.”  
“So what more torture?”  
“Oh no Flash we now know its you we were after.”  
Those words made Barry’s blood run cold.  
David’s eyes widened in horror.  
“As long as you obey your true love here wont be killed.”  
A slow cruel smirk spread on Barry’s face.  
“You are away my team already knows we have been taken right. I was actually waiting for you stupid bastards to make a move.”  
“Oh and what do you think your pathetic little team will do?”  
“Little maybe if it was just team flash coming.”  
“W..what.”  
“Team flash and Team Arrow. You and all the ones who are in on this mess are as good as done. I mean you were smart. You waited over a year before trying to go for us again. But I knew you’d make a move eventually.”  
With that she heard explosions and frantic shouts soon enough Arrow and Vibe storm in. Arrow tying up the furious woman Cisco freeing David and Barry picked his own cuffs.  
“Well I mean at least I wasn’t tortured this time.”  
Two weeks later finally the wedding date arrived. The grooms men and groomswomen walked first then David and Barry walked arm and arm down the make shift ail for the outdoor park wedding. The stand in front of the court official.  
“ Ladies and Gentlemen We are gathered here to day to join together Barry Allen and David Singh. Now they chose to write their own vows so David.”  
“Barry..When I have first learned my feeling for you where return I could hardly believe it. This amazingly Smart, talent, brave, resilient and attractive man actually wanted to be with me. As I stand here today More then ready to spend the rest of my life at your side no matter what life throws at us. I can honestly say I have never been happier.”  
“Barry?”  
“David, I still remember the day you told me you felt the same as me. I was confused and terrified and overwhelmingly happy. You saw how insane my life could be. You’ve seen my past and all in vivid detail. You met the crazy friends I call Family. Yet still you stand in front of my and I couldn’t be more overjoyed. So I am more then ready to spend the rest of my life with you. Through all the hardships and craziness and do my best to always show you just how much I love you every day.”  
“The rings”.  
Cisco hands Barry the one for David and Joe hands David the one for Barry. Once they were slipped on to eachother the Court official spoke again.  
“I give you Mr...and Mr Singh-Allen! You may kiss”.  
There share a soft joyful kiss before facing their cheering friends and family.   
After they go to the reception were the band waited and the dace floor and tables were set up.  
Once everyone was ate Cisco Stepped up. For his best man speech.  
“Barry Allen and I had come face friends from the day he woke up...well after he was filled in on all that happened. He had a life that was anything but easy. But always he was there trying to help others where he could. A truly kind hearted soul. So David when I say I am happy he finally found the one for him I mean it. Take care of him Yeah. God knows he need some good in his life.” Everyone who know Barry cheered at that.  
Next was Joe.  
“When I took Barry in he was lost, angry and determined. When He began working at the CCPD and Met David for the first time. My first thought was “dear lord keep Barry from stuttering to much.”  
“God did not hear you” Barry joked and everyone laughed.  
“I saw the start of when Barry was starting to see David as more then a boss or coworker. I was shocked and at first was not a fan. But the more I thought about who David was as a person, the more I realized no one would have been a better fit for Barry then him. I also saw the first spark when David started to feel more for Barry. Though he didn’t recognize it at the time. No it took Barry getting hit by lightening. David was almost as worried pained and distraught as Me and Iris.”  
Joe paused as David turned bright red at that.  
“Neither of them had it easy but both of them are the strongest people I have ever met. So the fact that they now have eachother. I know they both will be alright. To BARRY AND DAVID”.  
Everyone cheers and the next to go us was Oliver.  
“God when I met Barry was. I would have sworn he was twelve.”  
Every laughed and Barry Huffed.  
“He was Clumsy but he was a science genius. Who despite my rathe run friendly demeanor saved my life. You see when someone who hated me choice to try and kill me by injecting me with a large large amount of blood coagulant, I was going to die. No time to get me to a hospital. But Barry being the genius he is found a way to save my life. Which was...”  
He paused and looked at Barry who smirked in amusement.  
“Rat poison”.  
Oliver chuckled.  
“Yes Rat poison, it was thanks to that quick thinking that can stand here today. Even after that day he still became like a little brother to me. Always their and always wanting to help. So when I learn he finally found someone to spend his life with. I was both skeptical and happy.”  
“Ollie you threatened to throw him of a building if hurt me.”  
The crowed laughed “Not scare cause I wont hurt you.”  
“I trust you, Ollie just needs to stop with the threats.”  
Oliver just smirks “Never”.  
“I know” Barry's exasperated sigh made everyone snicker again.  
“TO BARRY AND DAVID MAY YOUR YEARS BE FULL OF LOVE AND JOY!”  
With that the band started and David pulled Barry to the floor for the first dance. The song was   
Can't Help Falling In Love which Barry sung instead of the bands singer at his request as they danced. A fact that shocked everyone as Barry never liked singing in public. When the song ended they kisses once again. Several watchers were in tears and cheered. Barry and David spend the next few hours dancing with friends and Family before everyone saw them off to their honey moon.   
Once at the air port Barry turns to David.  
“I love you David.”  
“I love you too Barry.”  
They share one more kiss before they step on the plane.


End file.
